roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is 50 Action Express pistol that is the most effective pistol in Story Mode, and one of the strongest of pistols in the game. The Desert Eagle has the ability to kill a zombie in only 1 shot. Tips * This weapon is a great sidearm for many weapons. This gun is best paired with fast firing guns. * Try your best to aim for the head of zombies, as shooting at the head will deal a greater damage of 120. * This weapon is also best paired for weapons with poor accuracy, as the Desert Eagle has a descent accuracy, which is also slightly higher than the P220. Pros & Cons Pros * Has the ability to insta-kill most zombies * One of the most powerful pistols in the game. * Has a slightly higher accuracy than the P220. * Has better accuracy than the Shotguns, and the AK-47, making it a useful sidearm for them. * Deals more DPS than the Remington 700 and the pump action shotguns. * Has infinite ammo in all modes Cons * Has the slowest firerate for a pistol, aswell as the slowest reloading time. * Has a smaller ammo capacity compared to other pistols, with the ammo capacity of 7 (8 in Origins). * Melee weapons are more superior than pistols at closer ranges. * Relatively weaker against stronger/tougher enemies such as the Brute and the Scrawnomorph. Origins The Desert Eagle reappears in the mini mission, Origins. It has a different firerate, a slightly higher accuracy, and still has infinite ammo. Its damage decreases from 100 to 80, but can still insta-kill zombies. It also has a different firing sound. Ashley is also seen holding this weapon, and uses it to fire back at the Thamnosthirio. The Desert Eagle she holds deals a more damaging 320 damage, but has a lower accuracy compared to the one the player can hold. mdeagle.png|Marcus holding the Desert Eagle Ashley.png|Ashley holding the Desert Eagle Updates * 10/7/2018: The Desert Eagle's damage has been buffed from 40 to 60. * 11/28/2018: The Desert Eagle's damage has been buffed from 60 to 80. * 1/3/2019: The Desert Eagle's damage has been buffed from 80 to 100. * 1/26/2019: The Desert Eagle's accuracy slightly increased in Origins * 3/14/2019: The Desert Eagle's firerate is increased from 0.35 to 0.2 Trivia *The Desert Eagle's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2. **The mesh itself doesn't have a barrel at all. *Throughout its history, its damage constantly increased by 20. *The Desert Eagle's icon is slightly different from the model itself, as it seems to use the P220's flashlight on it rather than its actual flashlight. *Despite the Desert Eagle using 50. Action Express ammo, as it is labeled, it stores 8 rounds instead of 7. A real Desert Eagle can only hold 8 rounds if the ammo is 41. AE or 44. AE, while if 50. AE is used, it can only hold 7 rounds. Gallery Deagle.png|The Desert Eagle desert eagle icon.png|The Desert Eagle's icon (Note: The flashlight) 17280-DEFAULT-l.jpg|A real life Desert Eagle Category:Pistol Category:Secondary Weapon Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode Category:Weapon Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Gun Category:Origins